


Warm Spirit

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blankets, Cold Weather, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Johnny realizes something’s wrong when he wakes up.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 85





	Warm Spirit

Johnny realizes something’s wrong when he wakes up. 

He's still feeling a bit sleepy so he shivers when he gets out from under the blanket. 

He checks the time on bedside clock, but it doesn't work. Irrationally, he taps it several times before coming to conclusion; it's broken. He reaches out for his phone putting his feet on the floor. 

Maybe things are kinda worse than he thought. 

Johnny patiently sorts stuff out with their dorm climate control while everyone's getting up, proceeding to join him afterwards. 

In the end, he gives up and turns to the others. 

"I'm going to call a technician," Dongyoung yawns. 

"It's Sunday," Johnny reminds him. 

"Then I'll leave a request," Dongyoung corrects himself. "Nothing will happen if we wait for one more day."

Johnny hums but shrugs. It's fine, they can survive a day without heating. 

Or not. 

Sometime around noon Johnny finds himself exhaling clouds of vapor, and Taeil makes everyone wear extra clothes. 

"Wanna go to California too," grumbles Donghyuck. "To Taeyong hyung and Mark. It's warm there."

Johnny agrees that it's warm in Cali. But they are here, in their shared dorm, and the warmest place here is the living room. Because it's possible for them to gather here all together at once. 

"Don't be a child," Yuta scoffs, pulling up his legs closer to his chest while sitting in a lone armchair and attempting to save some warmth. 

Donghyuck wants to snap back but he's stopped by Taeil who returns to the room. He makes Donghyuck sit properly and puts a pair of knitted socks on him. Yuta's eyes light up with excitement: 

"Can I get some too?" 

Taeil has no time to process the question because Donghyuck pushes him on the sofa and lies on top of him, turning his head to Yuta and sticking out his tongue. 

Dongyoung wraps himself deeper in his plaid in hopes to suppress a hopeless moan: Donghyuck makes too much noise running away from Yuta and it's not even evening yet. 

*

"Why can't we just go to the dreamies’?"

Donghyuck snuggles closer to Taeil and Yuta in hopes to avoid Jaehyun’s question. 

Yuta jabs him with his elbow, gloating, and Donghyuck says:

"They changed the password before leaving," he sniffs, displeased. "Something about unwanted surprises and so on." 

Dongyoung hums, thinking. 

"Worth taking a note."

Even if the living room is the warmest place, it doesn't mean that the temperature here is high enough to be classified as comfortable. Johnny sadly notices that his coffee is cold again. 

Unwillingly, he goes to kitchen. First, he looks at the sink, and then — at an almost-full cup in his hands. 

Johnny watches sleepily how the cup spins inside the microwave and almost lets out a squeal when he feels cold fingers on his skin. 

He wants to turn around but he can't because of someone’s chin on his shoulder. 

"Hmph, don't move," Jaehyun murmurs. "You're so warm." 

Johnny holds back a sigh, but lets Jaehyun snuggle longer and closer. It feels relaxing. 

*

When Johnny tries to get up, he's being pulled back. 

Next second he relaxes in Jaehyun's arms but still tries to pull the blanket up to his chin to cover himself fully.

The living room is dark and, as Johnny could guess, not much warmer either. 

And also suspiciously quiet. 

"Where's everyone?" Johnny whispers, not able to speak louder after his nap. 

Jaehyun answers a few seconds later. He takes some time to change his position and hold Johnny more comfortable. 

"Dongyoung and Yuta nearly killed Donghyuck, so Taeil took them all out to the baths," he whispers back. "It's warm in there and Taeil's paying." 

Johnny hums in acknowledgement.

They were watching a movie to stay together in one room when Johnny felt cozy enough to fall asleep. However, through his dream he could still hear voices so it wasn't hard to believe Jaehyun's words. 

"And why didn't we join them?" he asks, changing position to lay not on Jaehyun but by his side. 

"If we did, I'd have to wake you up," answers Jaehyun. "You were sleeping so soundly, I wouldn't dare."

Johnny snorts and buries his face in Jaehyun's side to hide his smile. 

"It must feel great to be at the baths," Johnny says slowly. 

"Are you cold?" Jaehyun asks, worried, as he carefully puts the bangs away from Johnny's eyes and rubs his arms. 

"No," Johnny says eventually, closing his eyes in pleasure. "I'm warm."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for proofreading [Liza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_green)


End file.
